


Playing Doctor

by Attalander



Series: Minds Entwined (Sasha/Milla) [2]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Gags, Gloves, Kink Negotiation, Mad Science, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Con Roleplay, Objectification, Oral Sex, Psychic Sex, Roleplay, Sasha is a NERD, Science Kink, Sex Toys, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, first time dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Sasha and Milla have finally sorted things out, sexually speaking. No more nervous breakdowns or awkward revelations, just good, old-fashioned vanilla sex. Of course, nothing ever stays simple when Psychonauts are concerned, and interesting possibilities soon come up...Cue kinky “scientist and experimental subject” roleplay. BecauseSasha.
Relationships: Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Series: Minds Entwined (Sasha/Milla) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha is an interesting character to write erotica for. Given his and Milla’s dynamic (and his raging mother issues), it’s pretty obvious he’d be a sub... yet his aesthetic, demeanor and sexy accent hit all my Dom buttons at once. I mean, those gloves? What are you trying to DO to me Tim Schafer?!
> 
> Also, his Psychonauts 2 design includes a lab coat (and really stupid glasses but I digress). Enough said.

Milla’s lover definitely had his quirks.

Sasha was neat and organized (except where he wasn’t), logical and serious (except when he wasn’t) and utterly brilliant in a way that many people found intimidating. He had a collection of nearly-identical sweaters and an irrational hatred for tacky lamps. Their personalities had clashed when they first started working together, but she had learned to appreciate his intelligence, dedication and attention to detail.

And oh did he pay attention. Milla almost regretted teaching Sasha cunnilingus, because he had gone to it with a will that left her stunned. Her legs twitched, muscles involuntary reacting as he ate her out for the fourth time in a row, her clit sore and overstimulated but it felt too good to stop. Milla could feel an undercurrent of satisfaction bubbling up from his mind, the pleasure of a man who was doing a job well.

“Sasha!” Milla cried, arching back as she clutched the edge of his desk for dear life. Her lover had an aversion to sex in an actual _bed_ , but that just meant they’d made love in a lot of creative places. They were currently in his home office, but they’d also defiled the jet, the camp lodge (off season when kids were gone and Ford was elsewhere), and every room in their new shared apartment.

Taking a thoroughly repressed virgin and introducing him to sex had led to... interesting results. Namely, Sasha got _very_ horny, fairly often. Normally this was fine by Milla, but today it was getting to be a little much.

The orgasm ripped through Milla, making her arch and cry out. The pleasure was less than the first four times, but that wasn’t saying much. Some people compared Sasha to a machine, but Milla was sure they didn’t mean like _this_. It’s like he was specifically designed for making her lose her mind, relentless and untiring.

“Marvelous,” Sasha said, kissing the inside of her thigh. His face was soaked with her juices, eyes bright behind his glasses. A smug satisfaction radiated through their mental link, basking in Milla’s pleasure and the fact he was responsible for it.

“Alright,” Milla gasped, pushing back on his forehead and his mind. “ _Enough_ darling, or I won’t be able to walk _or_ float!”

“Mmmmmmm,” Sasha hummed, a sound she knew, considering new data. “So five times is your limit?”

“I think so...” she said, lying back on the desk to catch her breath. She almost didn’t hear the scratch of a pen on paper, which made her look up. “Are you taking _notes?_ ”

“Um...” Sasha blushed, a hint of embarrassment creeping through their link. He was indeed holding a notepad and pen. “I wanted to keep track of what you like. Is that a problem?”

“Oh god,” Milla giggled, still riding that post-orgasmic high. “I really _am_ dating a mad scientist!”

More embarrassment came through their connection, and something _else_. Arousal?

“Scientist, yes, but I’m not _mad_ ,” Sasha protested, shoving the writing implements into a pocket of his coat. “My experiments are all completely reasonable and besides... in case you’ve forgotten, mad scientists tend to wind up fighting _against_ us.”

“Of course, _herr Doktor,_ ” Milla said, mouth quirked in an ironic smile. “You just have a secret underground lab, work for a shadowy organization, speak with a German accent-“

“Austrian,” Sasha corrected. “And the Psychonauts are so transparent we publish our missions as children’s comic books. Besides, Doctor Loboto had none of those things, in case you forget.”

“Doctor Loboto didn’t look sexy in a lab coat,” Milla pointed out.

“... you think I look sexy in my lab coat?” Sasha asked, raising a brow behind his glasses.

“Of course you do, darling,” Milla said, stretching like a satisfied cat. “You hardly ever wear it, but a girl can fantasize, right?”

“F-fantasize?” Sasha asked. A flush was creeping up from the collar of his sweater, making him look so _adorable_. “You fantasize about-“

“I fantasize about a lot of things,” Milla admitted, unabashed. “Just with the lab coat there’s doctor and patient-“

“That would be completely unethical!” Sasha interjected, “and I’m a PhD, not an MD.”

“It’s just roleplay, darling,” Milla soothed, before continuing. “Or I could be your sexy nurse, your test subject-“

 _That_ one made the blush skyrocket up Sasha’s face, turning every inch of pale skin crimson. Milla caught a huge spike of arousal coming from her lover before he slammed his mental shields shut.

“Interesting,” Sasha said, trying and failing to sound calm.

“You like the idea?” Milla asked, sitting up. From what she’d felt in that split second, she’d just uncovered a major kink. “Tying me up, doing some experiments... sexy fake experiments, not real tests.”

“It... has merit, perhaps,” Sasha said, cagily. He turned to the papers on his desk, neatening stacks that Milla had knocked askew. “However, I think we’re a little too old to be playing make-believe.”

Milla rolled her eyes. Her lover might have his doctorate in parapsychology rather than regular psychology, but he still knew the importance of imagination. Why was he being so evasive?

“Talk to me, darling,” Milla said, cutting to the heart of the matter. “What’s really wrong?”

“I-“ Sasha shook his head, looking over at Milla. “I finally got past my mental block, I’m supposed to be _normal_ now....”

“We’re we left normal behind long ago darling,” Milla said, kindly. “Psychics, secret agents _and_ camp counselors? We have every right to be weird.”

Sasha didn’t reply at first, just dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with his mind. He took a long drag, likely savoring the smoke as he ordered those meticulously organized thoughts. Finally he released the breath and looked Milla again.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, and that was good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking as a former camp counselor, I agree with Milla. We tend to be weirdos.


	2. The Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky kinky porn porn porn.
> 
> I was gonna get even more intense (nipple clamps ahoy!) but I remembered that this is their first experiment with kink & decided to keep things somewhat reasonable... even if they’re still diving in close to the deep end.
> 
> My excuse, as always, is psychic powers. Who needs a safeword when you’ve got telepathy?

Sasha did think about it, all right. Thinking had turned into talking, and talking had turned into planning.

Milla explained some of her reasons for wanting to do this. Partially wanting to give up control to someone she trusted, although she usually wasn’t terribly submissive. Bondage also appealed, but mostly it was just the idea of playing a role, being someone else for a while and watching Sasha do the same.

Understanding her reasons made Sasha more aware of his own. He wanted that control Milla would give up, a chance to work her over and show her everything he’d learned. There was also the allure of taking his work, his daily life, and perverting it into something sexual. This was much like when he and Milla fucked in the lab or the kitchen. And a well-hidden, wicked little part of him wanted to see his lover squirm and struggle, helpless under his hands as he did everything he wanted to her.

That was the thing that made Sasha so nervous. He knew such dark thoughts were normal, healthy, a way to channel negative emotions... but he wasn’t so sure about letting those emotions loose on Milla. And yet, Milla wanted it, had _asked_ him for it. Sasha would just have to strike a careful balance, a controlled release of his long-suppressed sadistic streak.

So Sasha did what he did best: research. He pulled up every print and digital resource he could find, from medical journals to kink manuals to pornography. He made note of every safety warning and constantly consulted with Milla on her preferences.

After three weeks of careful planning, Sasha was ready. He and Milla had most of the equipment they needed, and he ordered the rest. Most of it was medical, which wasn’t exactly his specialty, but he used his own money instead of requisitioning Agency funds... not to mention that certain articles would raise a lot of eyebrows in the accounting department.

Then, at last, they were ready.

——

Sasha was prepared for this, he really was. He was decked out in his best “mad scientist” attire... which was mostly just his regular clothes, save for a sharp black dress shirt instead of his sweater (which was “too cuddly”) and black latex gloves instead of leather. He tried not to read to much into that, just adjusting his lab coat one last time before stepping through the trapdoor.

He controlled his breathing as best he could, taking the staircase into his lab one careful step at a time. Anticipation rose even as he descended, looking down at Milla.

His lover was a glorious sight. She lay completely naked, bound to an examination table with black leather straps. He could see her chest rising and falling with sharp, short breaths, already excited.

He made certain his feet were loud enough for her to hear, given she couldn’t see his approach. The black blindfold hid her bright green eyes, leaving her even more helpless. True, Clairvoyance would let her see through it anyway, just as Telekinesis could’ve freed her in an instant... but for this game of theirs, Milla had decided not to use any powers at all, not even telepathy. Sasha, of course, would be reading her mind, watching out for distress, but the connection would only go one way.

“Wh-who are you?” Milla asked, feigning fear. “Where am I?”

Sasha ignored the question, pulling out a small tape recorder.

“Subject is female, early thirties,” he said, voice dispassionate. “Brazilian in heritage. Height, 5’3”. Occupation, summer camp counselor.”

“Let me go!” Milla cried, struggling futilely at her bonds. He could feel arousal rising in her mind, his clinical tone making her feel perversely objectified. “I’m not-“

“The subject is exhibiting signs of distress,” Sasha continued, slipping the recorder into his lab coat pocket to free both hands. “All within acceptable parameters. Medical examination shall commence.”

Milla stilled as he brushed a latex-gloved hand against her chest, smoothing it up to press against her pulse point. Her heart was pounding rapidly, far above her normal resting rate, and Sasha noted it in his recording. He went on to check her breathing (Milla flinched at the cold stethoscope) and temperature. He finally removed her blindfold, shining a light into her eyes to check the pupil dilation.

He could feel anticipation rising within Milla, along with frustration. This was kinky sex, not actually a medical exam, and she wanted him to get a move on.

Perversely, Sasha slowed down, checking her throat and inner ears. By the time he’d finished, she was practically vibrating with thwarted desire.

“Doctor-“ She panted, writing against her bonds. “Doctor _please_...”

“The subject,” Sasha said, “is being too noisy. I must take steps to ensure clarity of this recording.”

He strode over to his cart of supplies, all gleaming metal, stark black leather and colorful silicon. He selected a ball gag and returned to Milla, carefully inserting it into her mouth. She waited until it was safely buckled in place, then resumed pretending to struggle.

“Baseline measurements acquired,” Sasha said, pulling the cart into easier reach. “Now, to determine the subject’s response to stimuli.”

He started with his gloved hands, running them up and down Milla’s body. She shuddered at the touch, arching into it as much as she could while strapped to the table. He skimmed his fingers over her stomach, her throat, her thighs... never letting her know where he was going to touch next. Finally, he cupped her small breasts with his hands, digging his fingers in just enough to hurt.

Milla groaned through the gag, and Sasha felt a burst of hot pleasure in her mind. He squeezed again and again, then started toying with her nipples, pinching and tugging on the sensitive little nubs.

“Fascinating,” Sasha said, “the subject seems to enjoy a certain amount of pain.”

He smacked her breast, suddenly, making Milla jerk in surprise. He could sense that she liked it, so he repeated the light blows, alternating between her breasts and inner thighs. By the time he was soothing his palms over reddened skin, Milla was trembling.

“Now, what will happen if I add more conventional sources of pleasure?” Sasha wondered aloud, pressing two gloved fingers into his lover’s pussy with no warning at all. Milla gasped and arched as he fingered her roughly, mind surging with pleasure as he assaulted her g-spot. He could tell it was exactly what she wanted, needed, but he wasn’t done yet.

Sasha reached over to his cart of supplies, picking up one of his lover’s favorite toys... a powerful little bullet vibrator, attached to a remote with a long wire. Milla had shaved for this occasion, so Sasha had no problem taping the bullet right over her clit. His partner gasped at the coldness, then wailed as he turned the vibrator on, skipping the two lowest settings for a sudden shock.

“The subject appears to be quite sensitive,” Sasha said, flicking a nipple with one finger, glove still soaked in Milla’s juices. “Further testing is required.”

He raised the next toy so Milla could see it, and her eyes widened. It was a long, thick dildo, one of her larger ones, and taking it now without the proper stretching would probably be a little painful. Milla’s mind held a tiny twinge of fear, but it only seemed to make her want it more. With a quirk of his lips, Sasha adjusted the stirrups on the exam table, spreading his lover’s legs wide.

He pressed the tip of the fake cock to her lower lips, soaked and glistening wet. The first touch was light, teasing, making her pussy flutter... then he began to push inside. Slow, shallow thrusts, each going another inch deeper, opening her up a little more. Milla gasped and writhed against her bonds, mind lighting up with bursts of pleasure, pain, and yet more pleasure.

Sasha flicked the vibrator up another notch, enough to make Milla moan loudly through the gag. He began pumping the dildo in and out, slow and deep and inexorable, forcing her body open. He could feel his own cock straining, desperate to be free, to sink inside Milla instead of the toy.

But they had plans, and Sasha was loathe to deviate from them. Instead, he pressed the toy as deep as it could go inside Milla, then secured it with more medical tape.

“Now,” Sasha said, eyes glinting behind his spectacles. This was going to be _fun_. “To test the subject’s response to anal stimulation.”

Milla gasped, pussy clenching around the large toy even as her mind swirled with need. Anal was something they’d just gotten into, and Milla had been quite happy with the experience so far.

Sasha squeezed medical lubricant onto his fingers, coating the latex of his gloves with cold, slick gel. He traced the finger down Milla’s perineum to press at her tiny, puckered hole, then slowly pressed inside.

Milla let out a muffled curse through the gag, twisting to get away, to push deeper, to do _something_... but she was held fast, immobile, forced to take whatever he gave her.

And Sasha was generous. He gave her one finger, then another, stretching her open with cruel, unrelenting persistence that fed a dark, hidden part of himself. Her legs were shaking, twitching, a sure sign that orgasm was coming closer. Finally Sasha pulled his fingers free, replacing them with a plug that set Milla’s nerves on fire. She was trapped, abused, adored, hovering just above the edge...

Then Sasha thumbed the vibrator to the highest setting.

Milla screamed, bucking against her restraints as she came. Her pleasure flooded Sasha’s mind, bursts of bright color and heat and soaring, glorious music. He nearly staggered from the rush of psychic joy, and he couldn’t take it any more. Sasha pulled the tape off the dildo in Milla’s pussy as gently as he could under the circumstances, removing the toy and flinging it back onto the cart. Sasha wasted no time, just yanked open his fly and shoved down his pants, barely enough to free his erection. Then he was pushing his cock into her hard and fast, feeling the shudders of her orgasm twitching around him.

Sasha knew he wasn’t going to last, so he went to it with a will, pounding hard into his partner, his lover, his _Milla_. He brought his mental walls crashing down, reaching out to tangle his thoughts with hers. The extra psychic stimulation made Milla’s pleasure surge even more, rising to a fever pitch as she came and came and _came_.

Sasha was so caught up in her feelings that he barely realized he was nearing his own peak... then he was tumbling over the edge, white-hot pleasure surging though his mind and body until he couldn’t take it any more.

When he came to, he and Milla were in his desk chair, cuddled under his lab coat like a blanket. Obviously his lover had psychically freed herself. Sasha wondered how long he had been out.

“Not too long,” Milla said, kissing his forehead. “The table was just a bit uncomfortable, so I moved us.”

“Sorry,” Sasha murmured into her collarbone.

“None of that, darling,” she said, holding him close. “You know how much I enjoyed it.”

“That I do,” Sasha said, lips quirking in a smile.

“Would you be up for another exam sometime, Dr. Nein?” Milla asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Anytime,” Sasha said. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should’ve used a medical/dental gag for this, but I don’t actually find them that sexy. My one regret in this fic is that I didn’t really get to linger on how this was scratching Sasha’s closet sadistic itch... because you KNOW he’s got one.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a little while ago, just getting to posting it. Life has been tough lately... writing is a good way to lose myself (especially porn. It’s just... fun. And relaxing).
> 
> Because I’m not Raz, I don’t get Mental Health back from smacking random objects with my brain-powers... but comments and kudos do the trick!


End file.
